


Room In Your Heart For Two

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Married Life, Multi, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficially, Gene's on his second marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room In Your Heart For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #330](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2687066.html?thread=31623258#t31623258).

For the second time in his life there's a ring on Gene's finger and it's not just one person he has promised to honour and obey, but two.

 

It's not official, of course. Far as the world knows, Sam and Annie are married and Gene is divorced. He only wears the ring at home, which surely defeats the point of having one at all, but it seems important to Sam so he's gone along with it.

 

Annie glances over at him while they're watching telly. Sam's fallen asleep, curled up on the couch. Gene waves at her, and she smiles.


End file.
